


Just One Night

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [11]
Category: Dark Harbor (1998), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, First Time, M/M, Merle's got a real job!, Top Daryl, aka how to trap a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sees Merle off at the bus station, and someone follows him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bella_Monoxide for all your help, you are my fanfic guardian angel and a great beta. I'm still not 100% happy with this, but I have to move on. Good or bad, please let me know what you think. If I forgot any tags, I apologize. Please let me know, I will add them.

He couldn't believe Merle was leaving him again. Even though this was the best excuse he had ever heard. Merle had worked hard getting clean and going to night school, he deserved this, but Daryl was still sad to see him go. All those years of going to NA meetings and helping his brother balance sobriety, work, and studying were about to pay off. The engineering degree Merle had earned landed him a nice job in Chicago, a nice, high paying job. Daryl couldn't let his brother miss this opportunity, no matter how much it hurt to say goodbye.

The bus station was pretty crowded for early afternoon, and the brothers sat patiently waiting for the Greyhound to board. They made small talk and Merle promised to send pictures and money home to his brother. Contrary to what he always claimed, Daryl had been the one to take care of him, and he wanted to take care of his brother now that he could.

Daryl's eyes wandered the bus station. People who rode the bus were usually those who didn't have cars or couldn't afford a plane ticket, which in this town was most everyone. The nearest airport was in Atlanta and that was two hours away. It would be a lonely drive home without his brother. He recognized a lot of faces, he even recognized the gray haired lady from the grocery store, she was with her little girl. He didn't know much about her, just her name, but he had heard rumors and hoped if they were true this meant she was getting out of this town for good.

His eyes eventually landed on a young man sleeping on a bench. He was too tall and had his knees up at his chest so his whole body would fit. He had dark, shaggy hair that covered most of his face, but Daryl could see the outline of a bruise around his left eye. He briefly wondered about the young man. Where was he going? Where had he been? That was about the time Merle's bus pulled up in front of the station. The brothers stood and shook hands, neither had ever been huggers. Merle boarded the bus and waved goodbye to Daryl as the Greyhound pulled away. As he crossed the parking lot to his truck, the young man on the bench opened his eyes and watched him walk away.

*************************************************************************************

When Daryl got back to his cabin on the edge of the woods, the one he shared with Merle, he was too tired to do anything. He needed to load the dishwasher and do some laundry, but since it was just him now, it could wait. He turned on the television and flipped through the stations. Two hundred channels and not a damn thing to watch. He remembered that there were a few porn stations on the subscription, Merle had insisted on it. Daryl never watched, that was his brother's thing, but since he was alone now, he thought he would give it a try. 

The first one was some plot less piece of shit. The secretary is called into her boss’ office and ends up sitting on his dick instead of taking notes. He quickly moved on from that and tried the other channels. When he was about to give up and do the damn laundry he found what he had been looking for. Two men in a shitty bar bathroom, one on his knees getting his face fucked to oblivion. That most certainly got the attention of his dick. He sat and watched for a while before he opened his pants and pulled himself out. The suckee soon shoved the sucker off his dick and dragged him to his feet. Daryl's own dick was leaking now and he moved his hand faster up and down his length. The cocksucker was then spun around and bent over the sink. The other man pumped himself a couple of times before he spread the man's cheeks and slammed home. Daryl could feel his balls drawing up as the men on screen moaned and screamed. The man who was bent over was being fucked so hard his hips were slamming into the sink. When Daryl came, he closed his eyes tight and could hear the men on the television screen as they were coming too.

*************************************************************************************

He sat on the ratty couch for a while before he turned off the TV and went to take a shower. It had been a while since he jerked off, it felt good to have release. He wasn't into the same thing his brother was, women mostly, and didn't get the opportunity to enjoy it the way he preferred. He thought Merle suspected, but he never asked and Daryl didn't tell. After his shower, he went into the kitchen to make an early dinner. The freezer was filled to capacity with venison meat, so Daryl decided to make stew. Autumn had officially started and comfort food season had begun.

As he was cutting vegetables he heard a noise outside. He looked out the window toward the woods, and didn't see anything, but heard the noise again. Deciding to check it out, he turned down the burner on the stove and grabbed his crossbow. He followed the sound about fifty yards past the tree line and found a human caught in his rabbit snare. The young man was flailing around trying to free himself. Daryl approached without fear, crossbow drawn and cocked. "Number one, what kind of dumbass walks around the woods alone without a weapon, and number two, look where you're going. I got traps all over the place."

"Sorry man, I was just looking for a place to bunk down tonight. Wasn't paying attention." When the young man turned around, Daryl recognized him as the kid on the bench at the bus station. "Can you get me out of this? I think the wire is stuck in my leg." Daryl laid the crossbow down and went to help the young man get out of his trap. He pushed the man’s jeans up his leg to the calf and sure enough, the wire was poking into his skin.

"What’s your name?” Daryl asked him. 

The young man stuttered a bit and finally said, “I’m just a drifter, man. Nobody cares what my name is.”   
He looked Daryl directly in the eyes and hoped that the other man would let it go. 

Daryl took pity on the injured young man and changed the subject. “Come on back to the cabin with me and I'll get you fixed up." He helped the young man to his feet and held his arm around his neck with one hand and put his other arm around his waist. They hobbled slowly back to the cabin and Daryl eased him onto the couch. "Stay right here, I'll be back," Daryl said and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. The young man looked around the cabin. It wasn't anything special, but it was homey, in a rustic sort of way. Much different than the last place he had stayed on that island. When Daryl returned, he had the biggest first aid kit he had ever seen. The older man sat it on the floor and took out a bottle of alcohol, antibiotic cream, gauze, and tweezers. He poured some alcohol over the wound and grabbed the tweezers. "This will probably hurt, but not too much, I got some Tylenol I can give you afterwards." The young man gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in preparation of the extraction. Daryl yanked it out quickly and the young man howled in surprise and pain. 

Daryl looked up at him and smirked, "Told ya it might hurt a little, ya big baby."

"I didn't think you'd pull it out so fast," the young man replied.

"Just think how bad it woulda hurt if I'd done it slow." Daryl put antibiotic cream on it and wrapped it in gauze. "Can I ask you a question?" The young man nodded his head. "I saw you at the station, did you miss your bus or something?"

"That bus that your boyfriend got on, I was supposed to be on it too, but I fell asleep."

"He's not my boyfriend," Daryl said matter of factly. "What are you headed to Chicago for?"

The young man smiled when he heard Daryl say that guy wasn't his boyfriend. "No reason, I've never been there before so I thought, why not?"

"Merle, my brother, got a job out there. Good paying one too." Daryl wasn't sure why he stressed the word brother. He packed up the kit and took it back to the bathroom. "You don't need to put any pressure on that leg for at least twenty-four hours, so I guess you'll be staying here tonight. I'm making venison stew, should be ready in an hour or so. You should have some."

"Thank you," the young man said as he laid down on the couch. "This is all my dumbass fault, I can pay you for dinner and the room. I have money."

Daryl went into the kitchen to finish cutting up the vegetables and turn the stove back on. "Yeah, you are a dumbass, but I don't need your money. I bagged the venison myself, and the vegetables came from the Greene farm down the road. As for the room, Merle and I lived together our whole lives and he didn't start contributing till the last four or five years. You don't owe me anything, it's my fault for having so many snares out there. I don't really need that many." He turned the burner down once more letting the stew simmer for a while and went back into the living room to talk to his guest.

"Okay, so you don't want or need my money. There has to be something I can do for you. Think about it and let me know. I pay my debts." Daryl thought he was crazy, but he could have sworn the young man's eyes grew darker when he said that.

The two men didn’t speak much during dinner, except when Daryl asked about the black eye. All the young man would say was that he had run into a bad situation before he arrived in Georgia, and Daryl let him leave it at that. He watched the young man eat three bowls of stew. "I've never had venison before, this is really good," he said as he slurped down the last of it.

"Thanks. I season it before I put it in the freezer." Daryl had watched him eat, he devoured the stew like a starving man. "How long has it been since you ate last?"

"Last night when I got into town. I had a sandwich out of the machine at the bus station."

"There's plenty more, have as much as you want. It's only me here now and I won't eat this much food." Daryl said as he stood up to take their bowls to the sink. 

"This the first time you and your brother been apart?"

"Naw, he wasn't around much at all when I was growing up. He was in juvie a lot, then he went into the Army till he was dishonorably discharged. He was into drugs really bad, and by the time he made it back home our old man was dead, so he and I wondered around for a while. Then he overdosed and almost died, that's when I bought this cabin. He went to rehab, took night classes, and now he's got a good job. I always miss him when he's gone, but I think I miss him more now because we were getting along pretty good lately."

"Must be nice to have a brother," the young man said as Daryl helped him out of the chair and back onto the couch, "or someone who you can count on for the most part. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I've been on my own since I was fourteen, just wandering around, traveling, meeting people. I don't stay in one place for too long, unless I can find a good reason," he said and grabbed Daryl's arm to steady himself. The older man shivered when he felt the other man's touch, and quickly walked across the room and turned on the television.

"We could watch a movie if you want. I got a few here, some action and horror stuff. I don't know what you like."

"A movie sounds great," the young man replied, and paused for a moment before continuing. "But only if we can watch what you were watching before, and you sit on the couch with me."

Daryl froze where he stood. "What?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Don't get mad, but I followed you here. I wasn't sleeping on the bench, I was listening to you talk to your brother. I thought he was your boyfriend. Anyway, I got in a cab and followed you. I got out up the road a bit and walked the rest of the way. I was about to knock on the door when I heard the tv, then I heard you. I followed you because I think you're hot as hell, and I needed a place to stay. I didn't want to disturb you, so I turned around and went through the woods. I was gonna come back, ask if I could have a bed for just one night, but I got tangled up in your trap. Please don't be mad."

Daryl didn't know what he was. He had been looking at the young man as he slept on the bench, and thought he was beautiful. That was what Daryl had been thinking about when he got home, and when he decided to watch those two men fuck on television. He felt flattered by his compliment, no one had ever called him hot before. No one had followed him home, or risked injury just to see him. "I'm. . . I'm not mad, but you don't know me. Why would you want me?"

"Because you're beautiful, and you're lonely, aren't you? I've done a lot of things for money, for a place to sleep, but it was because I had to. Right now, I want to, with you. I bet your brother doesn't know, does he? You've never been able to have a relationship or even a one-night stand, I bet. Living in a place like this you probably don't meet many gay men. You are lonely, I am too." He stood and gingerly limped over to where Daryl was standing. "It's just one night. You don't have to worry, I'll be out of here tomorrow morning, my bus leaves early. Don't turn me out, let me stay." He caressed Daryl's cheek with the back of his hand and the older man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I do want you," Daryl said quietly. "I think you're beautiful too." The young man leaned forward and gently set his lips on him. The older man didn't move, he couldn't. He was trapped in a spell or a dream, he couldn’t decide which. And it really didn't matter. The young man's lips moved against his and he felt his slippery tongue slide across his lips, causing him to open his mouth. He moaned loudly as his mouth was invaded and the young man wrapped his arms around him. The young man walked him backwards until he hit the wall. "I don't know how to do this," Daryl said as soft lips trailed down his neck.

"Let me show you," the young man replied and pushed his hips into the other man. "Tell me what you want. We have all night, I want to make your fantasies come true." Daryl swallowed hard. Every porn he had ever watched and every magazine he had ever looked at ran through his mind. He had one night and wanted to use it wisely.

"I want everything," he finally said. "I want you to touch me, suck me, fuck me. And I want to do the same to you." He paused for a moment and looked into the young man's dark, lustful eyes. "Is . . . is that okay?" He was stuttering now, his voice was shaky. It felt empowering to voice his desires, but also a little scary. He was afraid of being rejected and laughed at.

The young man grinned slyly at him and began to unbuckle Daryl's pants, letting them fall to the floor. "It's more than okay, it's what I want too." He tugged at the waistband of Daryl's boxers and pushed them down his legs as he trailed open mouthed kisses down his chest, licking and sucking the man's nipples as he went. Daryl was gasping and moaning now. He had never felt anything like this before and his senses were overloaded. When the young man was on his knees and his face was barely an inch away from the tip of the older man’s dick, he looked up at Daryl, "Just relax. I'm going to put my mouth on you now." 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Daryl's cock and licked his way up to the tip where he swirled his tongue around the head and tasted the man’s pre come. Daryl's body shook and he gasped when he felt the young man's mouth. He took Daryl in all the way until he hit the back of his throat. "FUCK!" Daryl exclaimed and his hand shot out and grabbed the other man by the back of the head and held him there as the young man hummed around him. "Fuck! You feel so good. Oh God!"

He released his grip on the young man and allowed him to slide his mouth up and down on him. Daryl's eyes fell back into his head as he felt the other man suck lightly and run his tongue across his slit. His insides were shaking and he felt his balls draw up. "I . . . I . . . I'm gonna come. God, I'm gonna come." The young man looked up at him, mouth full of cock, and winked at him. Daryl came undone and poured come down his throat. 

Daryl was sure he had blacked out for a moment because when he opened his eyes the young man was standing in front of him, licking his lips. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked a still recovering Daryl. "You taste so good. Do you want to know how good you taste?” He put his lips on him softly and soon took control with his tongue. When they broke the kiss, both men were breathing heavily. "Let's go to your bedroom," the young man whispered. "It's your turn."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, huge THANK YOU to Bella_Monoxide for her help on this. I love and appreciate all the time and effort you have spent to help me. I obviously needed it. You make me a better writer and I love you. I hope I interpreted your notes properly. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think. I love hearing from my readers.

Daryl took the young man by the hand and led him into his bedroom. He had never wanted to do anything as much as he wanted to go down on this man right now. Once they were there, Daryl hurriedly began to undress the other man. "Slow down, we have all night, remember?" young man reminded him.

Daryl looked at him sheepishly. "I know. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before and I want it so bad. I want this to be good for you." The young man walked him over to the bed and they sat down. He traced Daryl's lips with his thumb.

"It will be good, don't doubt yourself. I know that beautiful mouth will do amazing things to me. We'll start slow, alright. Take off my clothes." Both men stood and Daryl timidly raised the young man's shirt to expose the hard plains of his stomach. He slowly lifted it over his head and threw it to the ground. Daryl touched his face and let his hands roam his body. The young man hummed in delight, his cock now hard and straining against his pants. Daryl's lips were on his skin, ghosting over his neck, shoulders and collarbone. Daryl’s hands brushed his chest and his fingers pulled his nipples. Daryl gripped the young man's hips and pulled him closer. He reached inside the other man's pants and stroked him slowly.

"Fuck, that feels so good. Take them off, I want your mouth," young man moaned. Daryl went to his knees and took the man's pants down, exposing his large member. The older man groaned at the sight, and tentatively swiped his tongue across the slit, causing young man's body to spasm. He looked down at Daryl and smiled, "Just open your mouth. Take me in as far as you can, use your hand on the rest. Just start slow, you can't do this wrong." Daryl did as the other man instructed and wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, then he put a hand around the base and took him in. The young man hissed and ran his fingers through Daryl's hair, "Yes, just like that. It feels so good, you're doing a great job. You're going to make me come like this, aren't you?" He hadn't had a blow job in a while, the last man he had been with was uptight and pretentious. His “lover” had a thing about oral, he preferred to receive, not give, so young man relaxed and enjoyed his first blow job in months. It was obvious the older man had never given head before, but he didn't give a fuck. The other man was eager and his mouth was hot and wet, and young man could feel his orgasm building.

Daryl got the hang of it pretty quick, he bobbed his head up and down young man's cock, his hand moving in time with his mouth. He licked the skin, sucked on the head and took him in as far as he could. His senses were on fire, he could smell him, taste him, touch him, and hear him moan. It was making Daryl hard again, and wanting to bury his cock inside him. When the young man's breathing became staggered he pulled the other man off his cock. "I want you inside me. I need it, now." He pulled Daryl to his feet and reached into his pants pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube. "Have you ever been inside a man before? Or a woman?"

"No, never." Daryl replied, and looked at the ground. Young man handed him the lube and took his pants completely off.

"I have condoms in my bag, but I really don't want to go out there to get them. I want you to fuck me bareback. I've never had that before. I want to know how that feels." He kissed Daryl passionately and pulled him onto the bed above him.

"Tell me what to do," Daryl said looking down at this beautiful man.

"Put some lube on your fingers, you have to get me ready." Daryl sat back on his knees and the young man spread his legs. The older man reached down and rubbed his slick finger against the other man's hole. Young man gasped when he felt the touch.

"Put your finger inside me," young man moaned and Daryl did as he was told. It felt so tight and warm, and it brought him to full hardness. He pumped his finger in and out while the beautiful man beneath him writhed. "Another finger, stretch me out." When he slipped another digit inside, the young man's eyes shot wide open.

"Fuck! God, you're so good. I need your cock. I need it now, please." Daryl never thought he would hear anyone beg for him, and felt confident for the first time in his life. He slowly removed his fingers and lubed up his dick. He looked down at young man whose face was a mask of lust and desire, much like his own.

"You don't have to be gentle with me. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I won't break. I want you to make me scream." Daryl lined himself up and leaned down to kiss his temporary lover. "Thank you," he replied and pushed himself in all at once. The warmth and tightness almost made him come right then, and when young man grabbed his shoulders he knew he wouldn't last long. Both men were moaning and cursing under their breaths, the older man thrusting as powerfully as he could and the younger praising his prowess with every breath.

"You're so beautiful," Daryl panted. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he could feel his balls draw up for the second time that night. "God, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I need to come.”

"Do it," young man cried. "I want to feel you come inside me. I need it, please." He grabbed his own dick and started pumping furiously. Daryl came undone and with a shout and a curse he poured himself inside his lover. Young man came seconds later spraying hot come over his stomach. Daryl collapsed and felt strong arms envelope him. "God, that was amazing. It's hard to believe you've never done that before," young man said trying to catch his breath. He lifted Daryl's face and smiled at him. "I haven't been fucked that good in a long time. So glad I followed you home."

Daryl smiled back at him, breathing heavily, "Me too. I never thought that would happen to me; I never thought I would ever meet anyone. I wish you could stay for a while."

The young man sighed, "This is the first time in a long time that I wish I didn't have to leave." Daryl moved to young man's side and buried his face in his neck. "I can't stay though. I still have things to take care of." He stroked Daryl's hair, "Let's get some sleep, maybe I'll wake you up later."

************************************************************************************************  
Young man opened his eyes and gazed upon the beautiful creature next to him. He had spent most of his life taking advantage of other people, he used his good looks and sexuality to get what he wanted. His last lover had come to him asking for help with a problem. The man had prestige and money and young man wanted only one of those things, and he agreed to help in exchange for compensation. Eventually, during the planning stage of their plot, the man told him that he had fallen in love. Young man gave his "employer" what he wanted and followed through with their plan. When the man's wife was dead, and he was free to do as he pleased with her money, the young man stayed for a while, not because he wanted to or had feelings for the man, but so he could get more from him. The young man left him, in the middle of the night, unsuspecting in his bed. He walked out the door with a bag full of money from the safe and a couple of the ugliest pieces of art he had ever seen.

The ride from there to Georgia was a lonely one. He had a couple one night stands, both women. He was desperate for it and didn't give a shit if it was pussy or ass. Plus, he had been shitfaced, and didn't remember most of it. He had been at this game since he ran away from home when he was fourteen. He had paid a lot of dues before he learned how to play the game to his own advantage, and had been running his own show ever since. He had fully expected to blow right through this little hick town and move on to the big city, but when he saw Daryl he wanted to stay, if only for one night.

He quietly got out of bed and went into the next room where he had left his rucksack. After some rooting around, he pulled out a condom and another small bottle of lube. Climbing back into bed, he brushed his hand across Daryl's cheek. The older man's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily at his young lover. "Do you still want me?" young man asked quietly.

"Yes, I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me," Daryl answered him. Young man lazily leaned over and kissed Daryl slowly as he ran his hands up and down his chest. Daryl melted into his touch and moaned quietly into the younger man's mouth.

"I want to make love to you. I've never wanted to do that with anyone. I'm going to have to leave soon and want to make this night perfect."

The older man was dumbstruck. "You . . .you want to make love to me?" Daryl said, his eyes almost beginning to tear. "I . . . I . . . yes, please." The younger man straddled Daryl's chest and kissed him softly. Daryl felt overwhelmed again, but this time by his emotions, not his senses. He put his arm around young man and held him close, letting the other man lavish him with his lips and tongue. Young man kissed and licked his way down Daryl's body, sucking and biting on his sensitive nipples. He left a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach and hovered over Daryl's hipbones. Both men were hard and leaking and Daryl was hurting to be filled.

"Please," the older man whimpered, "please, I need you. Fill me up, I need to feel you inside me." The young man lifted his head and stroked down Daryl's face and chest with the pads of his fingers.

"I'm gonna prep you first, just like you did for me." He lifted Daryl's legs and spread them, setting the man's heels on his shoulders. Squeezing a bit of lube on his fingers, he massaged Daryl's hole. "I'm gonna go slow, if you want me to stop, just say the word." Daryl nodded his head in understanding and the young man penetrated his virgin hole for the first time. Daryl gasped. "Just relax," the other man said and pushed his finger as far as it would go. Daryl tried to control his breathing, but it was coming out in sharp stints as if he were hyperventilating. The young man placed his palm on Daryl's chest and rubbed relaxing circles on his skin. "Relax sweetheart, just breathe. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good. Do you trust me?"

As weird as it was, yes, Daryl trusted this man he had barely known for twelve hours. "Yes, I trust you," he said, his voice shaking with every word.

"Close your eyes and just feel," the young man told him, and Daryl did. He felt him withdraw his finger and move it back and forth inside his ass. Then there was another finger and he could feel himself being stretched. Daryl cried out when he felt those fingers touch something inside him, something that almost made him come.

"What was that? What did you do?" He asked, panting and moaning.

"That was your prostate. It's how I'm gonna make you come." Young man replied.

"Do it again, please," Daryl begged.

"No baby, not with my fingers. I'm gonna use my cock. Are you ready for my cock?" the young man asked in a low voice.

"Y. . . yes." Daryl stuttered. Young man rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. He lined the head of his dick up with Daryl's entrance and bent down to take the man's lips as he pushed through. Daryl gasped again and moaned into young man's mouth. He felt his hole stretching and burning, but it was so good. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No, it feels incredible," Daryl replied. The young man took his time sliding in and when he was fully sheathed inside Daryl's ass, he stilled, giving the man a chance to adjust.

"You're so beautiful, don't ever forget that," the young man whispered in his ear. "Are you ready for me to love you?" He asked. Daryl couldn't speak, but nodded his head. Young man withdrew just as slowly as he had entered and began to pump his hips in a rhythmic motion. Daryl was writhing and moaning and cursing under his breath. This was the most intense experience he had ever had, and it was everything he had hoped it would be. Again he heard young man praise him. How tight and warm he was, how beautiful he was, and how perfect he felt around his cock. The pace was torturous and Daryl needed more.

"Faster, harder, please," he begged, and his lover complied. The young man's thrusts came harder, faster, and deeper and he hit that spot inside Daryl every time. Daryl's cock was leaking profusely and the young man pumped his rock hard erection until Daryl was seeing stars. He came with a roar and shot his load like a canon all over young man's hand and his own stomach. After he had come, young man increased his thrusting to a punishing pace and Daryl thought he would come again until he heard the other man cry out. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh God!" Daryl felt the man's cock pulsing inside him and heard young man cursing under his breath as he released himself inside the condom.

This time, young man collapsed on top of Daryl and ravished his face and chest with passionate kisses. They laid in that position until their breathing returned to normal. Young man then moved and positioned himself behind Daryl and wrapped his arms around him. "As long as I live I will never forget this night. I will never forget you," he whispered into the other man's ear, but Daryl didn't hear him. In his post-orgasmic haze, the older man had fallen asleep. The young man laid there quietly, enjoying his last moments with the first person he had come close to loving.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

The next morning, Daryl woke up with a sore ass, but smiled through his pain when he remembered why he felt that way. The sunlight was seeping through the blinds and he knew it had to be around six or seven in the morning. He assumed young man was gone and turned over in the bed to confirm it. There was an empty space in his bed, but he could still smell him. Daryl laid there for a while, remembering the man's touch and his words of praise. Finally, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a piss. He wandered into the kitchen and found a surprise waiting for him. On the table was a plate with a short stack of pancakes, bacon and toast covered with aluminum foil, and next to that was a cup of coffee. He gingerly sat at the table and stared at the food, when he noticed a crumpled piece of paper sticking out from underneath the plate.

 

_I will never forget you, or our night together. When I'm lonely I will dream of you and wish you were with me. Maybe I will come back to Georgia someday, and we can be together again. Until then, I hope memories of this night will give you comfort when you are alone. I could love you._

 

Daryl placed the paper back on the table and took a bite of his bacon, and tried to keep the tear from falling down his cheek.


End file.
